Birthday
by Vicious-Loner
Summary: Prince Vegeta always hated his birthdays, stuffed with formalities and good behaviour. But maybe it isn't all bad when his two lovers decides to give him a joint gift. AU Vegeta/Raditz/Kakarot threesome lemon


Inspiration struck! Again. This time in the shape of a random image of Vegeta sandwiched between Raditz and Goku, and my newly resurrected muse Fizzle ordered me to write it down. So here it is in all its crooked and awkward glory after several months of being beta'd and then forgotten -.-;

It's written somewhere in between third person and first person view and I tried writing it so most all mentions of 'he' refers to Vegeta, I hope it's not too confusing. Also, since bringing Raditz back with the dragon balls is sort of cliché, I chose to use an AU setting.

**I wish to dedicate this one to Sakura Sango, the awesome person who beta-read this story for me. Thanks a ton for your help!**

**Warning:** Yaoi, Vegeta/Raditz/Goku(Kakarot) threesome lime-ish lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Go sue someone else.

* * *

**Birthday**

Today wasn't just any day for Prince Vegeta, it was his birthday. The exact number was insignificant but people were starting to expect him to start looking for a mate that would bear his heir. A frustrating task for someone who found most all women annoying as none of them could give him the physical and mental challenge he needed to feel alive. Which probably answered the question why he had taken two of his loyal guards as lovers. The two of them were brothers, but still very different persons – the older, Raditz, was a tall, burly man with an impressive mane of hair that reached his knees. He was just as confident and prideful as you could expect of a Saiyan warrior, barely even relenting in the face of his prince. The younger, Kakarot, however, was a pretty atypical Saiyan in that he was far more cheerful, friendly and relaxed than any other Saiyan around. He was of medium height, muscular but not as big as his brother, with hair spiked in odd directions.

Anyhow, it was the prince's birthday and he hated it. It was one of the few occasions that was celebrated in the palace and the whole situation was suffocating him. The palace's main dining hall was packed with people from various planets that Vegeta-sei had any significant diplomatic relations to, and the king was using his son's birthday as a reason to keep his useful contacts intact. So the celebrations in themselves was just a façade. And being the one supposedly celebrated, Prince Vegeta had to attend the whole evening, tolerate idiotic emissaries and annoying flirtatious mate-wannabes, make some sort of polite conversation with them, and behave himself. Worse was, he couldn't be excused to vent his anger and frustration on a few dozens of unsuspecting Saibamen. He was stuck and it was wearing his patience thin.

When Vegeta finally made it to his personal chambers he was royally pissed, had a throbbing headache threatening to burst his skull and was so tensely wound up his shoulders felt like they could snap at any moment. He stomped around in his bedroom, tearing off his confining formal clothing, wondering whether it was worth it to do some heavy exercises at this late hour as he would have to rise at his usual early hour in the morning. The sound of a knock on the door resounded in his throbbing skull.

"What!?" Vegeta barked viciously. The third class moron Kakarot poked his head in and smiled brightly, seemingly oblivious to Vegeta's foul mood.

"Hey, Ouji-sama, I thought you might need something to calm down before you go to bed," the moron said, offering a glass of water and what probably was some painkillers. Vegeta silently wondered how the idiot could make such a respectful title sound so casual and friendly, but accepted the proffered relief from his killer headache regardless.

Roughly one hour later found the prince flat on his stomach on his bed, clad in nothing but his pants and considerably calmer than before. On his thighs sat Kakarot who was gently kneading the tenseness out of his shoulders. Vegeta's second lover, Raditz, chose this moment to knock on the door and, when answered, come in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Raditz smirked at their position.

"Nope, I'm just helping him relax a bit," Kakarot replied cheerfully, nodding his head for Raditz to join them on the bed. Vegeta raised his eyebrows at this, it was pretty rare for them to be casual and intimate with him in each other's presence, and especially Raditz had jealous and possessive tendencies, though the two brothers had made a truce to share the prince when pressured by the same. The burly third class warrior knelt beside the bed and put a big hand on Vegeta's shoulder, gently, almost sensually, massaging it. His headache long gone and being massaged by the two people he felt the most comfortable within the whole Universe started to make Vegeta drowsy. That's when the touches started to become more sensual and inviting. Raditz leant in close to Vegeta's face and murmured in his ear;

"Don't fall asleep on us now, Ouji-sama," the hot breath played over his ear, sending tingles down his body.

"Yeah, we still have one thing we want to give you, it _is _your birthday after all," Kakarot said against his neck, gently sucking the taut muscles.

"You're up to something" Vegeta peered up at them suspiciously from his face-down position. Kakarot smiled and chuckled, somewhere between innocent and embarrassed. Raditz's grin was far less innocent, he looked like he was about to set a diabolical plan into motion and failing miserably at hiding it.

"Just what are you two planning on doing with me?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes threateningly, mentally preparing to fight.

"Nothing you won't enjoy, Ouji-sama" Kakarot assured him, gently massaging his lower back.

"Yeah, we agreed on giving you something special on your birthday, so just relax and let us take care of you, okay?" Raditz teased his earlobe possessively, eliciting a quiet moan to escape the confines of his throat. He had a clue as to where this was leading and was surprised the brothers had somehow made a deal to share this way. Vegeta silently debated on whether he was tired enough to give in or not, if his pride could take it or not, because he was most always the dominant one, he always dictated pace and position, it was his right as prince and strongest fighter. He didn't want to go down without a fight at least, but his body kind of disagreed with him and didn't resist much when the sensual touches became erotic, finding all of his sensitive spots. A hot, wet mouth found the base of his tail, tongue ruffling the fine hairs and he arched, rolling sideways, and another hot, wet mouth found his and claimed it possessively. Vegeta found he didn't have much of a choice between two hot, wet mouths and four groping, caressing, kneading hands, but his lust-clouded mind couldn't find the strength and concentration to protest. It just felt too damn good and his own mouth and hands had unbiddingly joined in the quickly heating fray.

Before long all three of them were entirely naked in a hot, passionate, writhing bundle on the bed and beside it with Vegeta as the continuous centerpiece. He didn't mind much though, it hadn't felt this good in a long time and it had been an even longer time since he'd last been reduced to incoherency. Vegeta took quite a bit of pride in his tremendous self-control and discipline. He arched and gasped as his weeping manhood was swallowed into the hot, wet cavern of Raditz's mouth, and one of his hands found and clutched the enormous mass of black hair while the other hand wasn't going to relent on its death grip around the back of Kakarot's skull any time soon. They were all on the floor now - Vegeta kneeling, Kakarot behind him, groping his chest and stomach and sucking on his neck while Raditz was lying almost flat on the floor, licking his erection while the large hands were all over his lower back, ass, tail and thighs.

He didn't know from where or how he managed it, but suddenly Kakarot's lube-slicked finger was teasing his entrance. Even through the intense pleasure some warning bells went off, he _was not_ going to be on the bottom, that was totally out of the question.

"Juhuh-nng... just whah..." he attempted to snarl at the moron.

"Don't worry Ouji-sama, you're still gonna be on top. Just relax, it's not that bad" Kakarot cooed in his ear seductively, slipping the finger inside him. Vegeta squirmed and growled at the unusual feeling, almost biting his tongue when Raditz deep-throated him, sucking hard. The finger inside him got a companion and they struck something that caused him to suddenly arch and cry out, almost choking Raditz. Both brothers withdrew, leaving Vegeta with a feeling of unsatisfied emptiness. Kakarot embraced him, kissing him on the corner of his mouth, coaxing him backwards onto an inviting lap and a weeping manhood. He complied almost absently while watching with fascination as the largest of the three found the tube of lubricant, coated two large fingers and, kneeling, prepared himself, giving Vegeta a lustful gaze, grunting in pleasure. Vegeta's now slightly cooler mind realized where this was headed and figured he might actually get the better end of it, so when he was satisfyingly positioned he relaxed and sat down adamantly, taking the waiting manhood to the hilt, causing Kakarot to arch, make a strangled, surprised sound and buck his hip, striking Vegeta's spot in return. As both panted and tried to gather their senses again Raditz crawled over and straddled them, almost toppling them over with his sheer size. Kakarot leaned back against the wall to steady them as Raditz lowered himself onto Vegeta's throbbing erection, effectively sandwiching him between the two larger males. The initial pace was slow and experimental but it picked up as a rhythm was found. Muscles flexed and tensed, hands, mouths and tails were all over, not caring which was whose, pants, grunts and moans sounded as they climbed the road to ecstasy.

Basking in the exhausted afterglow, Vegeta knew he'd be sore tomorrow but didn't care, he felt too damn satisfied and relaxed. The day had been long and mentally taxing, the massage had worked the knots out of his back and shoulders, and the double pleasure just given to him by the brothers had driven him beyond what he thought was possible to feel. The prince of all Saiyans was completely and mind-numbingly exhausted. A few sweet kisses and "Happy birthday"'s and he was tenderly tucked in in his bed. Any other time and he would've blasted them to the end of the Universe for such gentleness, but this night he mused, as sleep claimed him, that maybe birthdays wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

There, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review before you go off somewhere else, it'd boost the creativeness of my muse and me.


End file.
